<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ashen Twins by Felaniasoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389319">The Ashen Twins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felaniasoul/pseuds/Felaniasoul'>Felaniasoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twin Byleths, F/F, M/M, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felaniasoul/pseuds/Felaniasoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ashen Demons are a pair of mercenaries that stalk the battlefield, killing all before them with mechanical precision. Beleth is a silent man who only does as he is told. Byleth seems to be a cheerful girl who greets everyone with a smile. The two were content roaming the land as mercenaries who stalk the battlefield for the rest of their lives until three students from The Officers Academy came to them seeking aid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Fateful Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, time to wake up.” A gruff man knocked on the door before entering. It was Jeralt, Byleth and Beleth’s father. Unsurprising, no one would dare enter the room of The Ashen Demons uninvited other than their father. Byleth rose from her bed silently and looked over to her brother, Beleth, to see that he was  up now too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning father.” The twins said in unison. Neither of them had any emotion on their face or in their voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to get moving you two. Our next job is in the kingdom. I told you before. It’s far from here, so we’ll need to leave at dawn.” Jeralt said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course father.” They spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t take too long, everyone is already waiting for us outside.” Jeralt said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeralt! Sir! Sorry to barge in, but your presence is needed.” A man said from the doorway. Jeralt and the mercenary left to go deal with whatever he needed to downstairs. The twins didn’t speak to each other, instead they dressed themselves silently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be going on ahead.” Beleth spoke to his sister in his monotonous voice when he had gathered his things. Beleth didn’t wait for her response and started to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shall be there in a moment.” Byleth put her cloak on and spoke just as monotonously. Byleth stared at the mirror and slapped herself in the face with both hands. She started to pull at her cheeks and the corner of her mouth to get herself ready for the day. It only took her a few extra seconds to get ready. Once she had finished molding her face she rushed down the stairs with a smile to meet with her brother and father.They, or at least her father, seemed to be speaking to three teenagers. On the left was a tanned boy wearing a yellow cloak, in the center was a blond haired boy with a yellow cloak, and on the right was a white haired girl wearing a red cloak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi there!” Byleth smiled and waved at the three as she leaned up against her brother. Beleth gave her a very slight annoyed look that no one but their father and her could distinguish from his generally emotionless face. Her father gave her a slight groan, but continued with the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As we were saying, there are bandits coming?” Jeralt asked. The three explained the situation to them before one of the other mercenaries reported that the bandits were at the edge of the village. The six of them ran out to meet the bandits head on. “Let’s take care of these thieves before they overrun the village.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes father.” Beleth said as he unsheathed his sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get to it!” Byleth said excitedly as she reached to her back and unsheathed a pair of shortswords. The five of them moved forward and took out the bandits in front. Both Beleth and Byleth fought with quick precision, dismantling their enemies without resistance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bel, do you mind taking the left?” Byleth asked. Bel simply nodded. “Okay then! Miss, do you mind coming with me to the East? The boys can take care of things over here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood.” The white haired girl brandishing an axe joined Byleth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take care now!” Byleth said to her brother with a wave and a smile before leaving to the trees in the East. Byleth and the girl ran through the trees and started to take out any bandits they came across. The girl seemed to know her way around the axe. Even if she didn’t though, these bandits stood no chance against The Ashen Demons. The two of them could’ve taken out all the bandits by themselves, if they didn’t have to protect the Remire Village that is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth looked back into the forest to check for any stragglers they may have missed. A groan followed by a loud yell turned Byleth’s attention to the bandit leader. He jumped up and ran towards her the girl. The girl’s axe was missing, she was now holding a small knife in her hand for protection. Byleth quickly raced across the battlefield, there was enough time to stop the bandit leader, but the least she could do is protect the girl. Byleth quickly dropped her weapons and pushed the girl out of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was not how I imagined dying.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Byleth thought to herself as the axe came down on her. She closed her eyes and waited for the axe to dig into her flesh. She heard the sound of shattering glass then she felt a bit nauseous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, what are you accomplishing with that stunt?” The upset voice was that of a young girl. Byleth opened her eyes and looked around to find herself in a void. She looked up to see a young green haired girl sitting upon a throne. Her name was Sothis, the self proclaimed goddess of Fodlan. According to what Byleth had heard, that was the name of the goddess so it was possible that this girl was the goddess. “It’s like you’re trying to get me to get me killed, you fool!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Sothis.” Byleth apologized. There wasn’t much she could say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The goddess sighed loudly and calmed down taking on an exasperated tone, “Well it’s fine. After all, if you don’t know the value of your own life, you’re not going to protect it very well are you? Of course not. Well, then. I guess it’s up to me to guide you from now on. Right?” She smiled and stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s going to happen now?” Byleth asked monotonously. The goddess never liked it when Byleth acted bubbly towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I stopped time and saved your life. For now that is. As soon as time resumes the axe will dig into your flesh and you will die, and by extension so will I.” Sothis explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stopped time? That’s not something any human could possibly do. She must really be Sothis then.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Byleth thought to herself. She had never doubted Sothis was her name, but to actually believe that this young girl was actually the goddess was another matter altogether.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I will turn back time for you. I cannot reverse time too far, but it should be enough. Try not to get yourself killed again. Honestly, you are such a handful.” Sothis held up her hands and summoned forth a shining magical circle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Sothis.” Byleth said. The goddess merely scoffed and smiled at her. Byleth closed her eyes and felt nauseous again. A moment later she heard the groan of the bandit leader. The goddess had returned her to a few seconds ago. Byleth immediately ran in front of the white haired girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll die!” The bandit leader yelled as he jumped. Just as he was about to bring the axe down on her, Byleth swung the twin blades and sent the man and his weapon flying across the field. He hit the ground with a loud thud. Just as Byleth started to move forward, her attention was drawn behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey over here!” The boy with the yellow cape yelled from above. Beleth and the two boys ran down from the hill to meet them. The three teenagers smiled at each other and then at the Byleth and her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad to see you’re all alright.” Byleth gave them a big smile. Jeralt rode over to them and started to ask a question, but he was interrupted by a very loud man yelling about The Knights of Seiros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man sent his men after the thieves and approached the group, “The students seem to be unharmed. And who’s this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh… Why him?” Jeralt groaned loudly. The loud man in armor introduced himself as Alois, Jeralt’s self-proclaimed right hand man back when he was a captain for the knights. Jeralt tried to squirm his way out of talking to the man, but Alois didn’t allow that. He insisted that Jeralt return the monastery with him. Jeralt groaned again, but gave up on trying to get out of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So who are these two? Are they your children?” Alois asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is correct. My name is Beleth Eisner.” Beleth introduced himself with a bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear no, I’m just a poor village girl being kidnapped by these two strange men!” Byleth gave him a scared expression before laughing. “I’m Byleth Eisner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great sense of humor, this one!” Alois laughed loudly, “Clearly cut from the same cloth as the captain. I’d love for you to see the monastery too. You will join me, won’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I’d love to go! Plus, I can’t exactly abandon my dear old dad now can I?” Byleth smiled. Beleth gave the man a quick nod as his response. She heard Jeralt groan once more, even louder than the other times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong captain? You aren’t thinking of running off again are you?” Alois asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even I would not dare run from The Knights of Seiros.” Jeralt said exhausted by the conversation. Jeralt walked Alois away from Byleth and Beleth. The twins looked back to find that the group they had just saved were waving them over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems they are trying to get our attention.” Byleth said monotonously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it would seem.” Beleth responded and walked forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate your help back there, both of you. Unorthodox as they seem, your skills are beyond question. You two are clearly both experienced mercenaries. And your father… That would be Jeralt, the Blade Breaker? Former captain of The Knights of Seiros. Oft praised as the strongest knight to ever live. Have I missed anything?” The white haired one spoke as soon as they walked over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Knights of Seiros?” Beleth said to himself quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep that’s dad! Nowadays, he's just a mercenary though.” Byleth answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t heard of The Knights of Seiros? The most famous order of knights in all of Fodlan?” The girl brought her attention to Beleth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s kind of single minded. He’s never really cared for those sorts of things.” Byelth said before Beleth could answer. “Oh silly me, we haven’t even introduced ourselves yet. I’m Byleth Eisner, this is my twin brother Beleth Eisner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd of The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” The blond haired boy in the middle said with a bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edelgard von Hresvelg.” The girl in the said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I am Claude von Riegan.” The boy with a yellow cloak said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those names seem familiar....” Byleth said searching her memory, “As in the princess of Adrestria, Edelgard von Hresvelg?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Edelgard responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your name is Riegan, that’s the sovereign duke of The Leicester Alliance isn’t it?” Byleth asked knowingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” Claude said with a smile. “You are coming with us to the monastery, right? I’d love to bend your ear as we travel. Oh, I should mention that the three of us are students of the three of us are students of The Officers Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery. We were doing some training exercises when we were attacked by those bandits.” What followed was a slight argument between the three students about their situation and what it takes to be a ruler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive our digression. I must speak with you two, if you can spare a moment. The way you held your ground against the bandits and the way you fought their leader. It showed me I still have much to learn.” Dimitri complimented the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your skill is precisely why I must ask you to consider lending your services to the empire.” Edelgard cut Dimitri off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Halt, Edelgard. Please allow me to finish my own proposition.” Dimitri cut Edelgard off this time, “The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus is in dire need of exceptional individuals like yourselves. Please, do consider returning to the kingdom with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa there! You two sure are hasty. Trying to recruit someone you just met. Tactless, really.” Claude gave them a slight smile. “I was personally planning to develop a deep and lasting friendship on our journey back to the monastery before begging for favors. But it seems there’s no time for niceties in this world. So, Byleth, Beleth, let’s get right to it. Where do your allegiances lie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do as father orders.” Beleth said instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth laughed at the answer, “I told you he doesn’t care for that sort of thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what about you?” Claude asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, that's a good question actually.” Byleth put her hand on her chin and thought for a second, “I guess we’ve taken the most jobs in empire territory and that is where our cabin is. So I guess the empire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A wise choice. Though the empire has fallen from its former glory, the other regions are merely offshoots that pale in comparison.” Edelgard chuckled causing Byleth to chuckle as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, that’s enough with the small talk. It’s time to head back to the monastery!” Alois returned to the group and led them away. Byleth and Beleth joined Jeralt behind them and started their march to Garreg Mach Monastery. Jeralt had always avoided the church as much as possible, he had never even told them there was a church. While Beleth didn’t know about the church at all, Byleth had heard about it from fellow mercenaries and other people she talked to during their travels. She had always wanted to know why Jeralt had left the knight, but never enough to ask about it. She knew it made him uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their march to the monastery was filled with small talk. Mostly between Byleth and the three students, Beleth was never a social person after all. Just as Claude had said, he seemed to be trying to build a better relationship between himself and the mercenaries. The prince and princess seemed to have the same idea. All three of them tried to make sure the mercenaries were recruited into their respective territories. Unfortunately for them, Jeralt wasn’t participating in the conversation very much and he had the final say in the matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Eisner, I couldn’t help but notice that you have a peculiar fighting style. Did your father teach you?” Edelgard asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No dad uses lances. For the most part Bel and I are self-taught, but he did train both of us personally.” Byleth explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone use dual blades like you do. It was quite interesting to watch.” Claude said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Although you have such an odd style, your technique was quite incredible.” Dimitri said. “Your brother’s as well, I wouldn’t want to go up against either of you in a fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Beleth said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Byleth smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to know which of the two of you are stronger. Perhaps we can watch you two spar when we get to the monastery?” Claude smiled as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This will be your first time at the monastery. I’d be happy to show you around.” Dimitri said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It really is Fodlan in a nutshell. The good and the bad.” Claude commented off-handedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like it or not, we’ll be there soon enough.” Edelgard said. Just as she said that the group walked out of the trees to see that the road led through several checkpoints up the hills until it reached a large cluster of buildings and towers. “There it is… Garreg Mach Monastery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made it to the monastery in just another hour. Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude all split up from the group and bid them farewell for the moment. Jeralt stopped and looked up at a regally dressed green haired woman. “Rhea’s here…” One of the knights spoke to Jeralt and quickly said that they were to go to the audience chamber for a meeting. Jeralt audibly groaned, but the three mercenaries continued their walk up the stairs without complaint until they were brought to a large door. Jeralt opened it with a sigh and walked forward. “It’s been years since I’ve last set eyes on this place. To be forced to see her now...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her?” Beleth turned and asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archbishop Rhea… that was the woman with green hair we saw in the courtyard.” Byleth explained monotonously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she’s the leader of the ridiculously large church, The Church of Seiros.” Jeralt said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your patience, Jeralt. My name is Seteth. I am an advisor to the archbishop.” A man with dark green hair took his place in front of them. Rhea stood next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, hello.” Jeralt’s reply was curt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has been a long time, Jeralt. I wonder… was it the will of the goddess that we have another chance meeting like this?” The archbishop spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive my silence all these years. Much has happened since we last spoke.” Jeralt said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I see. The miracle of fatherhood has blessed you. Those two are your children, are they not?” Rhea stated more than questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… Born many years after I left this place. I wish I could introduce you to the mother of my children… but I’m afraid we lost her to illness.” Jeralt replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. My condolences. As for you two… I heard of your valiant efforts from Alois. What are your names?” Rhea asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Beleth Eisner.” Beleth introduced himself immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>These two… there’s something wrong here. Father hates lying like this, so why is he now? And Rhea is... unsettling. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Byleth thought to herself before she answered with the usual smile she wore in front of others. “I’m Byleth Eisner”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What fine names indeed.” Rhea gave a quick glance to Jeralt. She almost looked like she smirked to herself, but Byleth wasn’t sure. “From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for saving those students of The Officers Academy. Jeralt. You already know what it is I wish to say, do you not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to rejoin The Knights of Seirose, don’t you. I won’t say no, but…” Jeralt replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your apprehension stings. I had expected that Alois would have already asked this of you. I must step away for now, but I expect they will desire a word with you soon. Please listen carefully to what they have to say. Until tomorrow… Farewell.” Rhea said before leaving. She gave the three of them one last smile before she exited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt gave off another groan when they left. He must’ve groaned a thousand times between today and yesterday. “Forced back into The Knights of Seiros. I’m sorry I dragged you two into this. Looks like we’ll be stuck here for a while… I’m afraid they’ve requested both of your services as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we’ll be working under you as knights?” Beleth asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly. They want you to teach. You heard those brats earlier talking about The Officers Academy, right? Well, the academy happens to be short two professors. And apparently that damned Alois went and recommended you to Lady Rhea.” Jeralt explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So. You two must be the new professors.” A provocatively dressed woman walked in as if on cue. She was with a gray haired man wearing a monocle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can handle things from here. Good luck.” Jeralt said. He leaned in closer to the two of them before speaking, “Watch out for Lady Rhea. I don’t know what she’s thinking, making you two professors like this. She may be up to something. Stay on guard, both of you.” He then left with a quick wave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You both are so young.” The woman said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Competence and age are not necessarily correlated, as you well know.” The man slightly chastised her. “I am Hanneman, a Crest scholar and professor at The Officers Academy. I wonder if you bear a Crest of your own. When next you have a moment to spare, I insist that both of you pay me a visit so we can delve into the subject further.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not a professor this year though. Lady Rhea and Sir Seteth requested that he focus on his Crest research this year, since they had been able to recruit you two. I’m Manuela. I’m a professor, a physician, a songstress, and available. It’s nice to meet you.” The woman said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Only for this year? Father was right… Lady Rhea is up to something. We should be cautious of her while we’re here.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Byleth thought to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my, did you hear that Bel? She’s available.” Byleth snickered as she teased her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a physician?” Beleth ignored his sister’s comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I look too pretty for that line of work, do I?” Manuela laughed, “But yes, when I’m not teaching, I can be found in the infirmary. If you’re ever lonely, please do come and pay me a visit. I would love to--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spare our colleagues the needless chatter, Manuela.” Hanneman cut Manuela off. “Now then, it seems you’ll be taking charge of one of the academy’s three houses each. I expect you haven’t been briefed on the nature of each, have you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really not know? Fine, I’ll do you a favor and explain. The Officers Academy is comprised of three houses of students, each of which is closely affiliated with its region of origin.” Manuela started off the explanation of each of the houses while Hanneman chimed in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The two of you should take a stroll around the academy to get your bearings. And when you’ve a moment, please stop by my research laboratory.” Hanneman said before leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The oldman has a point. Oh, and keep in mind that I’ve only notified the house leaders that you two are new professors. It’ll be more fun that way.” Manuela said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we shall see you later. Goodbye now.” Byleth said as she walked out the door followed by her brother.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welllll that was one terribly boring chapter to write. Noone asked for this, BUT I SHALL WRITE IT ANYWAY! This is kinda a side project i'm doing cause i didn't want to write the other fanfic because ashen wolves is coming out next month. Soooo in conclusion! heres some weird shit i'm going to write in my free time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Choosing a House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Should we split up or would you rather we walk together?” Byleth asked her brother in a monotonous tone as they made their way down the stairs. They had just spoken to Lady Rhea a moment ago, who assigned them their first mission. They had to speak to each of the house leaders today and familiarize themselves with the academy then come back to the audience chamber at noon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care.” Beleth answered monotonously as well. “But it would be more efficient if we were to go together since we were assigned the same mission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true.” Byleth said. Neither of them said another word to each other for the rest of their walk. Beleth spotted Edelgard once they reached the reception hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Princess Hresvelg.” Beleth bowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there Edelgard!” Byleth as she always did in front of people. Beleth was never sure why she decided to pick up that facade, but in the end he didn’t care enough to actually ask her about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edelgard is just fine. So you’ve accepted a teaching position here… Pity. I was hoping you would lend your strength to the empire. I wonder if one of you will be teaching The Black Eagles.” Edelgard said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At the moment we’re supposed to go around to each of the house leaders and make our decision by noon. Make a good impression and perhaps I’ll choose you.” Byleth chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand. It would be beneficial if you were to know more about the students in my house. Would you like me to tell you about each of them, or would you like to meet them yourselves?” Edelgard asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s have you tell us about them first. If we see any of The Black Eagles we’ll be sure to make it a point to talk with them before we meet with Rhea.” Byleth said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. Where should I start then?” Edelgard took a second to think before she started to describe each of her classmates. After she finished her descriptions the twins bid her farewell for now and left to speak to the other two houses leaders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there professors. It seems you’ve scored yourselves a teaching gig here, did ya? Talk about a great first impression.” Claude waved to them as soon as they exited the reception hall. “I bet you don’t know what classes you’ll be teaching yet, do you? I bet at least one of you’d like ours. We’re not as… difficult as the other two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm… What should I be calling him? I believe By said Reigan is the duke, but I don’t believe that I’m supposed to refer to Claude as duke.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Beleth stayed silent and thought to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh think we’d run from a challenge Claude?” Byleth laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you’d guys would relish a challenge.” Claude laughed, “Care to know about anyone in The Golden Deers?” Beleth simply nodded signalling Claude to start describing his classmates. After he finished, Byleth and Beleth bid him farewell for now and moved on to find Dimitri who was not that far from where Claude had ambushed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Prince Blaiddyd.” Beleth bowed to the young prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiya Dimitri, how’re you?” Byleth waved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can call me Dimitri professor, here I am simply a student.” Dimitri looked at Beleth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand, Dimitri.” Beleth corrected himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope that one of you will be teaching The Blue Lions. Seeing you on the battlefield the other night reinforced the fact that my classmates and I have much to learn. Your guidance will benefit us all greatly.” Dimitri said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He seems quite motivated… I wonder why.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Beleth thought to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hear the two of you are investigating the different houses here. Did any of The Blue Lions catch your attention?” Dimitri continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just tell us about all of them.” Byleth said. Dimitri started to describe each of his classmates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for telling us. Our mission for the day is now complete. Until next time Dimitri.” Beleth bowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nice seeing you all again. I hope one of you will lend us your strength.” Dimitri said. Beleth moved further up towards a more secluded spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later Dimitri.” Byleth said as she passed by him and did a quick twirl as she caught up to Beleth. As soon as she returned to Beleth side she wore a stoic face similar to Belth’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we report to the archbishop now?” Beleth asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We still have time before noon. We would be wasting our time if we were to meet with her now. Let’s speak to the rest of the classes, unless you object of course.” Byleth said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I don’t care.” Beleth responded. Byleth turned around with a quick sweep and brandished another one of her fake smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s go!” She said in an excited voice and pulled him along. Beleth groaned slightly and followed her to the classrooms. They had just enough time to speak to everyone in each of the classrooms before they had to return to the archbishop. Neither of them spoke as they climbed the stairs to the audience chamber. The bells rang signalling the end of the hour and Manuela came in a few moments later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you enjoying your time at the academy thus far? I hope you have found our halls brimming with the vitality of well-intentioned souls.” Rhea when she joined them with Seteth at her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. I suppose it is time for you to take charge of one of the three houses of students.I must note that I am personally against entrusting someone as lacking in trackable history as yourselves with such a task, but it is as the archbishop desires.” Seteth voiced his concerns.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They should be wary of both of us as well as father. I guess father has a better reputation with the church than I had originally thought.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Beleth thought to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Black Eagles, The Blue Lions and The Golden Deer… All so different. I hope you’ve made it a point to get to know each of them. I will take whichever class the two of you don’t choose.” Manuela said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have to choose? I don’t care which house I teach. I’m only here on orders from father. I don’t want to teach these people.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Beleth complained in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me first then!” Byleth acted like an excited child and raised her hand, “I would like to teach The Black Eagles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care which one I teach.” Beleth said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on Bel, just pick a house at random if you don't know which one you want.” Byleth whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine…” Beleth gave up and thought about his choices for a few moments. He looked at Byleth who was pretending to become more impatient by the second. If he didn’t decide soon she was going to start bugging him and he really didn’t want that. “The Blue Lions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That leaves me with The Golden Deer.” Manuela said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your hearts have made their choices, and what fine choices for both of you. All I ask is that you guide these open minds with virtue, care and sincerity.” Rhea said. Seteth then warned them that at the end of the month they would have to lead their classes in a mock battle against each other. He then dismissed them. All three of the professors were to report to their respective classrooms immediately following the meeting. When Beleth entered The Blue Lions classroom all the students immediately stood up and formed a semicircle around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Does this mean our new professor is… No, I really can’t believe it! But I was speaking to you so casually, as though we were companions!” The girl with light brown hair said. Her name was Annette. “Oh I am so sorry, Professor! You just look the same age as the rest of us, and… Oh, and I’m sorry I just said that too! I really must watch my tongue…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t bother me.” Beleth said in an attempt to calm her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say that, but… I just don’t know about all of this!” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll admit, it doesn’t sit well with me either. After all, we wish to show you due respect.” Dimitri protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, but if the professor says it’s okay, shouldn’t that be enough? That is… if your highness can consent to such a thing.” The red haired man named Sylvain spoke. “After all, we’re already speaking to our future king, so we may as well relax our speech with the professor too, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re not in the kingdom, so it only goes to follow that we should all speak companionably…” Dimitri said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, really. I don’t care what you call me so it would be easier for us all if you were to speak with me more familiarly.” Beleth said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I concede. If the professor says it’s fine, we ought to accept that kindness gratefully.” Dimitri said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As for me, I’m not sure if I can manage…” The blond haired girl named Ingrid said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to force yourself if it’s too difficult. You’re fine with that too, right professor?” A girl with lighter blond hair said in a very soothing voice. Her name was Mercedes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come to the training ground later. There, you will show me what you are capable of.” The boy with dark purple hair spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t wasting any time are you, Felix? As it were, count me in for any such battle.” Dimitri said. Felix simply scoffed in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually I have to assess all of your fighting capabilities as soon as possible. In the next few days we have a mock battle against the other houses. If we go in unprepared we will certainly lose.” Beleth turning to walk them towards the training ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally, someone who doesn’t want to engage in such meaningless chatter all the time.” Felix said as he followed along. A loud yelp caught Beleth’s attention, it came from Byleth’s classroom. He wondered what she was doing in there, but ignored it. When they arrived at the training ground Beleth picked up a wooden sword and stood in the center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoever wants to be first, grab a weapon and step forward.” Beleth said. Felix was the first to come forward wielding a sword. The two of them took a fighting stance. After only a moment Felix dashed forward and attacked relentlessly. He was fast, but his techniques weren’t flawless. His attacks were too obvious to hit a seasoned mercenary like Beleth. After parrying for a while Beleth decided he had everything he needed and disarmed the man with a single swing then moved his sword fluidly to Felix’s neck before he could even react. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch. You win.” Felix grumbled a bit angrily as he grabbed the wooden sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You surprised me. You’re not as angry as I thought you’d be when you fight. You keep your emotions in check. You have a lot to learn, but you’re on the right track.” Beleth said. Felix simply scoffed and flared at Beleth before moving off to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next person to come up to fight was Dimitri. The prince was less skilled with his lancework than Felix was with his sword, but Dimitri’s fighting style capitalized on his overwhelming, nearly inhuman strength to make up the difference. After trading blows with the prince and studying him, Beleth slammed the spear into the ground with his sword. He quickly moved his sword up the spear and tapped Dimitri midsection with the wooden sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your technique is poor. You rely too much on your strength and speed.” Beleth pulled back his sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you professor. I will do my best to improve.” Dimitri said with a bow and joined the rest of his classmates.One by one Beleth defeated each member of the class and gave them honest and harsh advice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That will be all for today, you are all dismissed.” Beleth said once he was finished. He sighed to himself slightly once everyone had left the training grounds. Beleth trained by himself until nightfall. After his training session he left to eat at the dining hall where he conversed with his students, although most of the conversations were them asking him numerous questions. He then retired to his room, which was the second to last room on the first floor. The final room was Byleth’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how was your first day?” A young green haired girl appeared out of thin air with a twirl. She floated above the ground just next to his bed. The girl’s name was Sothis, a sort of ghost or an ethereal goddess as she claimed. In the end, it didn’t matter which.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing of interest to report.” Beleth said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, of course you would say something like that! You’re never any fun!” Sothis complained as she changed her position so she looked as if she was lying down as she floated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was simply a job I was asked to do. How I feel about it doesn’t matter.” Beleth said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not to that archbishop, but it should matter to you. You will at least tell me what you thought of your students.” Sothis commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were… interesting.” Beleth said slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I guess that’s the best I can get from you isn’t it? Well I guess I’ll leave you to your rest for now.” Sothis faded out of existence. Beleth went to sleep soon afterwards. After several days of training it was finally the day of the mock battle. The three houses and their professors all gathered at their respective points. The Golden Deer were stationed off to the Northwest while The Blue Lions were stationed to the Northeast. The Black Eagles were to the south. The mock battle began as soon as Jeralt rang a bell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth quickly took stock of the battlefield, two of The Golden Deer stood in the clearing to the South, waiting to intercept The Black Eagles. “Dedue, Ashe, head south and delay the enemy. Don’t worry about The Golden Deers, but avoid fighting my sister Byleth. She is as strong as I am, none of you stand a chance. Once The Golden Deers have lost, fall back and rendezvous with us North of your position. Dimiitri, Mercedes, we will be moving West to take out The Golden Deer’s first. I suspect Claude will be waiting to ambush from the trees so be on guard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A sound strategy professor. You have your orders Blue Lions.” Dimitri called out to his fellow classmates. The two groups departed to their respective objectives. As soon as Dimitri and Beleth made it to the tree line, Claude fired an arrow which was promptly blocked by Beleth’s sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa there teach, I can make up schemes, but when it comes to battle I’m not so great. Could you maybe take it easy on me?” Claude smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move on ahead to Manuela.” He ordered Dimitri and Mercedes. With a quick nod they were off and Beleth charged Claude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even a smile? You're a hard one to crack teach.” Claude said as he fired a few more arrows. Beleth blocked and dodged the arrows as he continued to move forward, catching up to Claude’s position rather quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now Hilda!” Claude yelled. A pink haired girl with pigtails jumped out from behind the tree that Claude had perched himself on. Hilda threw an axe at Beleth while Claude tried to block his escape path with another arrow. Beleth didn’t seem fazed by this tactic at all, he slid under the axe then jumped forward. Hilda squeaked when Beleth jumped landed on her shoulders. Without missing a beat, he pushed himself off her shoulders and propelled himself towards Claude. Claude notched another arrow, but Beleth made it to him before he could release it. With a quick swing of Beleth’s sword, Claude was knocked from the tree and fell to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I guess that’s it for our class.” Claude groaned as he tried to pick himself up.  Beleth let himself down from the tree and moved on to meet with the rest of his class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you dealt with Claude without sustaining any injuries. I’m impressed, professor.” Dimitri said when he joined Beleth to which he responded with a simple nod. Just beyond the treeline they could see Ashe running towards them followed by The Black Eagles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mercedes, heal Dimitri and Ashe. Dimitri move forward and defeat all the enemies you come across. I will deal with Byleth.” Beleth and his team strode forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood.” Dimitri said as he charged forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave it to me.” Mercedes ran behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry professor, I could only take out Hubert.” Ashe said as he took a second to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catch your breath then support Dimitri with covering fire.” Beleth said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dimitri… It’s time! We can finally settle the question of who’s stronger.” Edelgard stopped a few feet away from Dimitri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well. I accept your challenge. With you as my opponent, I won’t hold anything back.” Dimitri responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would expect no less!” Edelgard said just before rushing forward. Dimitri kept her at a distance with his spear as they started to trade blows. Ashe and Mercedes were shooting at the brown haired girl, Dorothea, in the back. The oranged haired Feridnand shouted as he approached Beleth. Beleth took him down with a single strike, not wasting any time with him, then turned his attention to Byleth who was just walking up towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” She held her short swords and took a fighting stance prompting Beleth to do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready.” Beleth replied. Both of them took a single breath before dashing towards one another. A battle between The Ashen Demons was a sight to behold. The two former mercenaries exchanged blows with mechanical precision. Not a hair out of place as they fought, at least not any of the outside observers. In Byleth and Beleth’s minds they were counting every strike that was slightly off its intended mark, every movement that was too slow or too fast, everytime their form was slightly off and everytime they thought of a move they should have made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every other battle on the field concluded before the twins had finished. The battle between Edelgard and Dimitri ended  in a draw, but they were too mesmerized by the dance of blades going on before them to leave the area. In fact, the knights and defeated classmates started to surround them in a large circle. The spectators inched slightly closer every now and then, but they were careful to not come too close and interfere with the battle before them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither Byleth nor Beleth took even a moment to catch their breath. The swords were clashing constantly. So much so that the wood started to chip and crack. After what seemed like an eternity of battle. Beleth managed to land a solid blow. He spun his sword in a circle and pushed Byleth to the side. Even through her block, the blow was so powerful to stagger Byleth. Beleth wasn’t one to let an opening like that slip, if he didn’t take it there was a chance he would never get another. Just after the swing he reversed the direction of the sword and struck Byleth  with an upward slash. Byleth was thrown across the field. She grabbed one of her swords and struggled to get back up, but Beleth was already standing over her. His sword came down quickly and cut right through the weak block that Byleth had conjured. Beleth’s sword stopped when it touched Byleth’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As expected.” Byleth sighed before speaking monotonously. Beleth reached out to help her up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The winner of the mock battle is... The Blue Lions!” Jeralt walked in front of everyone to announce. As if that was their cue, the knights and students cheered around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job kids, I think you’ve thoroughly impressed everyone.” Jeralt grabbed both of them by their shoulders and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nothing.” Beleth responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a simple spar.” Byleth said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think that advisor Seteth wants us to meet with him now.” Jeralt signalled the two to walk with him. Seteth gave them slight praises laced with more veiled threats along with his usual distrustful looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they returned to the monastery Beleth was ambushed by his students. They invited him to have a celebratory dinner with him for what they considered, single handedly ensuring the classes victory. Beleth tried to refute the claim by pointing out that while it was true he had played a major part in the battle, had Byleth received any help at all during the battle he couldn’t hope to defeat her. That didn’t stop them from singing his praises as they walked to the dining hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor. sorry to intrude, but… you don’t look too happy for someone who just won.” Dimitri said as they walked behind everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care that much.” Beleth answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I understand…” Dimitri paused for a moment, most likely trying to make sense of his teacher’s words, “A mock battle must not have meant very much to a seasoned mercenary such as yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that.... It’s just that I have no need for emotions.” Beleth said as he continued to walk. Dimitri stopped and stared at the professor’s backside. He was at a complete loss for words. How could anyone possibly respond to that?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, it seems i'm only going to get to have a little fun for the next few chapters.... Oh well! I need to do something to procrastinate don't I?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Just Starting Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Honestly it seems that we got the short end of the stick with our professor.” Hubert said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hubert, don’t say such things about our professor!” Edelgard said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize Lady Edelgard.” Hubert bowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No he’s right.” Byleth gave them a smile and scratched her head, “Including that battle, our score is now 34 to 172.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“34 to 172? That’s less than even a fifth of your duels!” Hubert nearly yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say?” Byleth chuckled, “Bel has always been the stronger of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet you decided to fight him alone? How idiotic.” Hubert said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it might’ve been.” Byleth chuckled again, “I’m really sorry I lost us the battle guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fault is not with you alone professor. We were taken out as well and couldn’t provide you with the back up you needed.” Edelgard said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all tried our best so don’t sweat it professor.” Dorothea tried to comfort her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re techniques were really something else, after seeing that I doubt I can beat you.” Caspar said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you were impressing professor. I mean impressive.” Petra said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was curious what it would look like if you did not hold back, professor. And you did not disappoint, even if you did lose.” Ferdinand said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was only the mock battle. And the end result is not always the most important thing.” Linhardt spoke in a sleepy tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well there’s no point in dwelling on the past is there? Let’s go get something to eat, I’m sure we’re all hungry after that battle!” Byleth laughed and walked forward with a twirl. There were a few shouts as The Black Eagles started to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly…” Hubert said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edelgard, Hubert, are you coming?” Byleth had held back when she saw that Edelgard was lost in thought and Hubert was waiting like the faithful servant he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes professor. I’ll be right there.” Edelgard finally woke up from her trance. Byleth joined her class at the dining hall. She did her best to brighten the mood of the class even though they had lost the mock battle to her brother. Eventually they returned to their rooms which was exactly what someone was waiting for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s about time!” Sothis complained. “With all that’s been going on we haven’t a moment to ourselves. Especially since you insist on being the life of the party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evening Sothis.” Byleth returned to her monotonous tone and threw herself on her bed face first into her pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling frustrated?” Sothis asked floating closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. Sparring with my brother today simply exhausted me.” Byleth responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph such a child. Your body is young and healthy, you should have plenty of energy to spare even after all that’s happened today.” Sothis said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the goddess who hasn’t fought once since I’ve known her and disappears for weeks and months to nap.” Byleth snapped, but still spoke monotonously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t snap at me.” Sothis rose a bit and looked at Byleth with eyes of contempt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I? I apologize, Sothis.” Byleth sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just kidding Byleth.” Sothis’s smile returned as she relaxed her position. “See? You are frustrated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not…” Byleth stared at the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you are, you fool!” Sothis floated over and put her hands on Byleth’s cheeks, “Listen to me Byleth. It’s not a bad thing for you to be frustrated. It’s good for you to finally have started feeling more. After all, isn’t this what you always wanted. Having a heart means you’ll feel negative emotions as well. You can’t just feel good all the time you fool” Sothis said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that, but…” Byleth put her hand to her heart and closed her eyes for a moment, “These are not feelings… My heart still does not beat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Byleth.” Sothis took her hands away and floated backwards in a more relaxed position. “You really are such a fool sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really am tired Sothis. I’m going to bed now.” Byleth wrapped herself in the blanket and closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, we shall speak again tomorrow.” Sothis disappeared out of existence again with a quick twirl. The next morning the professors were each asked to come to the audience chamber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You both performed admirably at the mock battle yesterday.” Rhea smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you archbishop.” Beleth said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Rhea, although I kinda screwed up at the end there.” Byleth smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not refer to the archbishop so casually Professor Byleth.” Seteth glared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine Seteth.” Rhea put her hand up. “Now, time to assign you both missions for the month to come. Both of you will be fighting bandits this month. Professor Beleth, you shall be sent to Charon territory, while Professor Byleth shall be sent to The Red Canyon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood.” Beleth said simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Byleth said with a salute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I expect great things from both of you. You are both dismissed for the day.” Rhea said. The twins started to walk out of the audience chamber where they were met with Hanneman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah just the two I was waiting for. Come with me immediately please.” Hanneman beckoned them to his office. “Now I just need you to put your hand on this device here.” Byleth did as she was told. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this thing?” Byleth asked when the device displayed a purple glowing image.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm what’s this? A Crest even I have never seen before? Simply fascinating!” Hanneman exclaimed. “Beleth if you would as well.” Beleth did as he was asked  The same image that had appeared again. “Simply marvelous. It seems both of you bear a yet identified Crest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh how cool!” Byleth said examining the mysterious Crest. “Any idea what it may be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I’ve never seen such a Crest before. Both of you may leave now, I have much work to do.” Hanneman started to pile books up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to get to class anyway. If you do figure it out remember to tell us.” Byleth waved to the scholar as they left, but it was obvious he wasn’t listening anymore. The two professors settled into their new teaching routine in the month to come. They constantly trained their respective classes in preparation for the battles that were to come. Mission day was soon upon them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This should be easy for everyone! They’re just simple bandits. Remember your training and you’ll all be fine” Byleth said as they made their way to the canyon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While I do believe that these bandits won’t be a problem, you should all be careful. You never know what can happen on the battlefield.” Edelgard said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, of course. I won’t have any of you dying on me.” Once they arrived at The Red Canyon Byleth unsheathed her swords as did all The Black Eagles. Their first orders of they received from her were to charge forward and take care of the bandits guarding the bridge. Byleth gauged the situation of her class around her as she directed them to push forward, it seemed that some of them were not taking their first battle that well.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It seems that father was correct, my students are having a harder time with the bandits than they should. Their training is sufficient, however, they’re minds are hesitating. If this keeps up they will start to sustain injuries beyond what can be treated immediately. I should end this before that happens.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Byleth thought to herself as she swept the battlefield.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve all done enough now. Go rest up, I’ll handle the rest.” Byleth turned to her class and gave them a smile. She then turned her back to them and marched forward to the innermost part of the canyon where a familiar bandit was standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you're... It can't be! The mercenary from before? So what, now you're pals with the knights? I'll kill you and your pesky brats!” The bandit ran forward. Byleth noticed his sloppy form and movements as he rushed her. There was no one for her to protect this time, no one to see her fight. Byleth dropped her smile again and waited for the man to attack her. He made another jump attack like when attacked Edelgard. Byleth countered in the same fashion, yet her strike this time was lower on the axe and less powerful. Instead of tossing the man back several meters he was still standing, albeit shakily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bastard! I’ll kill you!” He shouted as he reeled from the attack and did his best to regain his footing. Before he could do so Byleth was upon him. She crossed her blades at his midsection and cut clean through him. She sheathed her blades and turned to leave when she noticed that Edelgard and her group were standing just south of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry! I seem to have taken their leader out before you got here. Looks like I made you all circle around for no reason.” Byleth smiled and walked over, giving Edelgard a pat on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard stared at the professor for a moment before responding, “... No it’s fine professor. I’m sure he and other’s would’ve been able to make it through if we hadn’t cut off their escape. Shall we be on our way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, the knight can take care of what’s left.” Byleth said walking forward towards the bridge. As they were taking a head count and healing the wounded Byleth found herself secluded from everyone else as she looked turned back towards the canyon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember this being such a peaceful place.” Byleth said aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm... I wonder why it is that you recall this place.” Sothis appeared next to her and looked longingly at the canyon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, anyhow... I am quite fascinated by this place. As far as I can tell, this is your first time here…” Sothis said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but somehow… It feels as if we’ve been here before... In a more peaceful time…” Byleth said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How very odd. I wonder if somehow, my memories have... Hmm.” Sothis thought to herself, “I must admit I am unsure. Beyond the name and this strange feeling of familiarity, I can't seem to remember anything about this place. And yet...a great depth of emotion is tied to that sense of familiarity. Like joy and sorrow. Pain and love. And all things in between... If I was somehow here before, I wonder what took place…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I had to guess… It’s not called The Red Canyon for no reason… Why does my head feel so… Why am I in pain now? Is it my pain? Or is it… yours Sothis?” Byleth asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure.” Sothis said. She disappeared with her usual twirl once when Edelgard came to retrieve Byleth. The class was more silent on their way back to the monastery than they had been on the way from. Byleth gave her report to the archbishop who then thanked her. A few of the students missed the next day’s class and those who showed up were only going through the motions, the exceptions seeming to be Edelgard and Hubert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, it seems we’re not getting very much done today. Let’s all get some rest and train on your own until you feel better. Don’t take too long though, we still have a mission for the month after all. Tah tah everyone.” Byleth said halfway through their class. She saw a few of her students practicing in the training area later that day, as well as some of them in the dining hall. They all had sullen looks on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think you should be doing something? As their teacher, it's your responsibility to take care of them.” Sothis said to her when she returned to her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am allowing them their space to sort out their feelings. They should come around in time.” Byleth answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you fool! Go out there and console them!” Sothis yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m... not sure how to do that.” Byleth stared at the goddess before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go talk to them and ask them how they’re feeling in your normal way.” Sothis sighed and put her hand on her face. Byleth let out a sigh, “Now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay I’m going…” Byleth left to go check on her students. She adorned her usual upbeat and charming facade when speaking to each of them, comforting them as much as she was able.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Dorothea?” The professor knocked on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in!” Dorothea opened the door then shut it behind Byleth. “What brings you here to a lady’s quarters at such a late hour?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just checking in on everyone. Just a little worried about your classmates.” Byleth explained, “So what about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing fine now, thank you for coming all this way professor, but you don’t need to worry about me.” Dorothea said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, of course you are! Such a charming girl like you, something like this won’t keep you down, will it?” Byleth said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea’s smile dropped, “Professor… please don’t do that. It’s hard to be around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Byleth cocked her head slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your eyes. You have that look. I know you’re my teacher and you're just looking out for your student, but the way you look at me… it’s as if you see right through me.” Dorothea sounded a little more tired than she normally did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m... sorry.” Byleth said slowly unsure of what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize. I don’t mean anything bad by it. I’m just self-conscious I guess.” Unable to look at the professor any longer, Dorothea stared at the furniture around the room. “The thing is, I don't have anything to call my own. No land, no birthright, no fortune. Little knowledge or battle skill. I think that's why I always clung to my popularity as a diva. Even after leaving the stage behind, I sort of kept up the act. When I look at you, it's like your eyes are accusing me... Telling me that you see right through it. That's what I mean when I say it's difficult to be around you. Hey, uh, this might be nuts, but maybe you could show me some kind of weakness of yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… want me to show you what I’m really like?” Byleth asked without her typical smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, If I know more about you, maybe I'll feel less, I don't know...vulnerable.” Dorothea’s gaze fell to the professor’s feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve seen how my brother acts, haven’t you?” Byleth asked rhetorically in her monotonous voice. Dorothea nodded in response, “I’ve heard what your classmates say... I know what everyone says, but we… aren’t so different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… I didn’t expect that…” Dorothea finally allowed herself to gaze at the professor again. “Thank you professor. You don’t need to worry about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Byleth asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I think I’ll be fine.” Dorothea did her best to muster up a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then, I shall see you in class tomorrow.” Byleth grabbed the door handle and turned back for a moment, “Don’t tell anyone about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t do that.” Dorothea smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night Dorothea.” Byleth finally opened the door and left to check on the other students.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I guess I haven't mentioned it in story, but the Sothis that Byleth sees and talks to isn't the same Sothis that Beleth sees and talks to. Also they can't feel each other's divine pulses.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Obtaining the Sword</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A month later, Beleth was assigned his next mission. In the kingdom there was a noble by the name Lonato who had started a rebellion, it was the professor’s duty to provide back up and quell the rebellion with his Blue Lions, although they were sent more as a cleanup crew than the main force. Currently they were traveling in the rain to their mission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blond haired woman named Catherine was traveling by their side. According to what he had heard she is the best knight in The Knight’s of Seiros, weilding a legendary weapon, or Heroes’ Relic as they call it, name Thunderbrand which was a sword made from what looked to be bone with three pairs of tines coming out of the either side. Many of the knights said that Catherine would most likely be able to defeat Jeralt, Beleth or Byleth in a battle without her Thunderbrand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were making small talk, at least everyone around Beleth was, when an unnatural fog set in. Beleth immediately took his sword out which prompted the others to draw their own weapons. Beleth closed his eyes for a moment and heard a rustle, he quickly attacked the militia man who came out of the fog. He was loud, inexperienced and clumsy. The man even froze up for a moment when Beleth attacked. Beleth had shown no hesitation nor did he show any emotion when he killed the man. Beleth called out to his class, “Blue Lions! Take your positions. Felix will take the vanguard with me, while the lancers will watch the North flank. Everyone else, take your position in between us. Remember to watch your backs and don’t stray too far from the group, we should all be able to see each other at all times. Understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The class all responded with their own form of “understood” and took their positions as ordered. They proceeded to move forward in their formation until a militiaman ran screaming at Dimitri. Dimitri froze up when he saw the man, but his body reacted just in time to dodge the man’s strike. He immediately slammed his spear down on the man’s back as if on instinct. Dimitri stared at the body of the man he just killed in horror. “Professor! These aren’t soldiers, these are militiamen!” Dimitri called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, Lonato? Why did you drag so many others into this?” Ashe said in a worried voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither of those things are relevant to our mission. We are to eliminate the rebels.” Beleth answered monotonously as he moved forward to kill the next enemy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph, at least someone here knows how to deal with these weak enemies.” Felix scoffed. The rest of the class seemed to have pained looks on their faces, Mercedes and Annette in particular were whispering to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put your emotions aside or you will die.” Beleth said as he continued to move forward. After a few more seconds of gritting their teeth they followed after Beleth. Although they were all hesitant in their fighting, these untrained militiamen were hardly a challenge for any of them. It was almost like fighting children playing at being soldiers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth noticed that one of the enemies wasn’t like the rest. This one was clad in black robes and had an odd mask on, nor did he move like the rest. Beleth quickly moved forward and dispatched the mage. After a few moments the fog in the area started to lift. Just beyond them they could see Catherine holding her relic. It now glowed red and let out red sparks and a trail of lightning as it cut through its enemies.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s fast.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Beleth thought to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That sword… It’s augmenting her speed… There’s something about it that I can’t quite place.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sothis put her hand on her head and tilted it in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thunderstrike Cassandra! It was your zealotry that killed my son!” A mounted man said, he was no doubt Lord Lonato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only name I answer to, is Catherine. Prepare to taste the blade of one who serves the goddess! Now you face a knight of Seiros!” Catherine yelled as she was mobbed by militiamen mixed with soldiers. Beleth and his class pushed forward towards their enemy. He, however, did not predict that Ashe would run to meet with Lonato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please surrender Lonato! Whatever your reason for doing this, we can still talk it out!” Ashe pleaded with the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhea is an infidel who has deceived the people and desecrated the goddess! We have virtue and the goddess herself on our side!” Lonato yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if all that's true, dragging the townsfolk into it like this isn't right!” Ashe continued to plead, but it seemed more and more obvious that Lonato wasn’t going to give it a second thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough. If that is how you feel, prepare yourself! I'm putting an end to this!” Lonat charged forward, lance in hand. Ashe scrambled to aim his bow, tears in his eyes. He loosed a single shot, but it was completely off its mark. A moment later, he was skewered by the spear and trampled by the horse.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sothis, if you would.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Beleth eyed the ethereal goddess at her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I understand… You really should be more grateful to me.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sothis said in an almost annoyed tone. Nevertheless, she put her hands up and shattered reality like it was glass. The next time Beleth opened his eyes Ashe was still speaking to Lonato. As soon as Ashe stopped speaking, Beleth ran over and threw him off to the side. They just barely dodged the horse and spear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor!” Was all Ashe could think to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do anything foolish.” Beleth jumped back to his feet and turned to Lonato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have been deceived by that witch… I will show you the truth!” Lonato yelled as he turned back for another charge. Beleth swung his sword and knocked the incoming spear out of the way. He then followed it up with a cut into the horse as it ran by. The horse whined as Lonato made another attempt to attack, but he was immediately cut off by Catherine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can handle it from here.” She said as she walked forward. Her blade continued to create red sparks as it tore through the horse. It didn’t take much longer for the knight to corner the noble. He was lying on the ground staring up at the Catherine with Thunderbrand pointed at his face. “Any last words?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if you kill me there will be more, the church will fall!” Lonato yelled before Catherine finished the job. The knights scattered to take the rest of the militiamen into custody as The Blue Lions gathered back around. Mercedes quickly healed everyone’s wounds then went off to help the soldiers, taking Annette with her. The rest of the class scattered about with troubled looks on their faces soon after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why… Why did this happen? Lonato was such a kind man…” Ashe started to say. His voice cracked and tears welled up in his eyes as he went on, “Everyone in the village was… was so nice to me. And I… I killed them. I killed them all! I had to, I know I had to… I know that! But still… What does that make me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, don’t beat yourself up, Ashe. We did what had to be done.” Dimitri tried to comfort the young boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be bothering you. I’m… I’m going to check on the town. I hope my brother and sister are okay.” Ashe quickly ran off, wiping his tears with his sleeve as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That… that was my first time killing civilians too… Those who I’m sworn to protect.” Dimitri said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do as we are ordered.” Beleth said simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you insane? Those weren’t knights or soldiers, but fathers and sons! We… we shouldn’t have killed them! We should have found another way!” Dimitri yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look around you Dimitri. Every man here could be a father and is a son. Being a knight or a soldier doesn’t change that fact. Every bandit we’ve killed may have been a father or mother as well. We do as we are told. That is what it means to be a soldier… or in my case a mercenary.” Beleth looked at Dimitri with slight amounts of disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t you think that’s a little harsh, Bel? He simply isn’t used to this yet, give him some time for it to sink in.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sothis said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps you are right, Sothis.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Beleth thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I’m sorry. It’s not fair for me to blame you for the circumstance. I know that if we hadn’t… done what we did even more civilian lives would have been lost. At least, my mind understands that. But... my heart…” Dimitri calmed down. “Professor… Those in power, no matter the era, always claim they fight for a just cause. That they take life to protect it. But… Is it truly okay to take any life as you please, all in service of some implacable </span>
  <em>
    <span>just cause</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Lord Lonato didn’t take up arms out of a lust for power. He simply believes his cause to be just. Who’s to say it wasn’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The others in power of course. When you are king, you will be  the one who is able to say if it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>a 'just cause’</span>
  </em>
  <span> or not.” Beleth responded so matter-of-factly. Before dimitri could respond Catherine ran back over to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to intrude, but this incident may be more serious than we anticipated.” Catherine showed them a rolled up message, “I found this on Lord Lonato. It's a note that mentions a plan to assassinate Lady Rhea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth nodded as he read over the contents of the note. It wasn’t completely credible, but an assassination plot was something that the archbishop should still be reported and taken with care. As such, after informing the archbishop upon returning to the monastery, The Blue Lions set upon their newest mission; foil the enemy’s plan. Dimitri suggested that the enemy’s goal was not the Archbishop, but something else entirely. As such, the class set out upon a personal investigation for the month to find out what could be the enemy’s true goal. According to the information they were able to gather between classes and training, it was highly likely that the enemy’s true goal was to infiltrate The Holy Mausoleum. Seteth came by before The Rite of Rebirth to berate Beleth. Flayn joked about her brother’s callousness before leaving with him to meet Lady Rhea at The Goddess Tower. The Blue Lions headed to The Holy Mausoleum quickly after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys, I see you all made it.” Byleth smiled and waved to them when they met at the entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see, so your class came to the same conclusion as we did.” Dimitri said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and it seems it was the correct one.” Edelgard said, “The enemy is here as we expected. I suspect that the leader is the one in the back, he seems to be trying to open Saint Seiros’ tomb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s move.” Dimitri walked forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, there seems to be a sinister looking knight inside. He seems to be a powerful foe.” Edelgard warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems to be that way. Beleth and I shall take him down quickly. Black Eagles, take the right side.” Byleth commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Blue Lions will handle the left then.” Beleth said. Both groups nodded and moved into their positions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Death Knight! Prove your strength and scatter these fools.” The mage that was presumed to be the leader said from the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t take commands. Or waste my time on weaklings.” The Death Knight responded in an annoyed tone. Beleth and Byleth looked at each other, but didn’t say a word before drawing their weapons and moving forward. A few soldiers went to stop them as they moved confidently up the center path, but The Ashen Demons wasted no time in killing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like moths to the flame.” The Death Knight brandished his scythe and charged forward.  It was entrancing for the class to watch the two professors fight each other, but it was even more so to watch them fight together. Beleth blocked the knight’s first attack as Byleth jumped over him and made two quick slashes. The Death Knight barely managed to block the attack and turned to swing at Byleth just as she landed on the ground. Byleth quickly crossed her swords and blocked the scythe as her brother attacked the horse from behind. Neither of them held any emotion on their faces, nor did they speak to each other at all as they continued their assault. The Ashen Demons circled their opponent and continued with a relentless stream of attacks. They seemed to make an invincible team. Their immaculate teamwork prohibited offense, defensive and evasion all at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon The Death Knight was dismounted and hit the ground with a loud thud. He used his scythe to help himself back up. His wounds were significant and he would not be able to fight any longer, but even so he laughed. “I did not expect to run into people like you two.” He roared with laughter, “For now I must retreat, but we shall meet again one day. Until then, do grow stronger.” The Death Knight vanished in a purple and white light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later a group of reinforcements came from behind. Byleth and Beleth nodded at each other and split up. Byleth dealt with the reinforcements while Beleth moved forward to the masked mage unsealing the tomb in the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no use, the seal is broken!” He laughed as he reached into the tomb. “You can’t- huh? A sword?” He exclaimed when he pulled out a bone sword. It looked as if it was made similarly to The Heroes’ Relic, Thunderbrand, that Catherine held. Beleth quickly ran forward and disarmed the man. The bone sword spun into the air for a moment. Beleth caught it as it fell. Somehow this sword felt… familiar? It gave Beleth an odd feeling, as if it meant to find its way into his hands somehow. The mage shot forth a fireball at Beleth, taking him away from the peculiar attachment to the sword for a moment. Beleth dropped the steel sword he was using and blocked with the bone sword. It suddenly started to glow red and pulse in his hands. The mage clasped his hands together and formed a defensive barrier around himself. Beleth quickly moved forward and cut through it with the glowing red sword almost instantly then made another slash to finish the job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sword…” Edelgard stared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder, could it be…” Dimitri starred as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is this?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Beleth looked at the sword curiously.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>blehhhhh I dont know why that took so long to write. At least the holy mausoleum was a little fun to write, short as it was. Actual the whole thing is short. Can you tell that i'm trying to rush to timeskip? Anyways I also fixed some minor errors in past chapters, just spelling and grammer  that i screwed up. I'm sure theres a lot more that i missed, but i hate rereading my own work, always makes me want to throw up and erase everything.<br/>Well have fun with this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Growing Suspicions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lady Rhea executed the invaders from The Western Church without any hesitation, in fact she did it with anger and extreme prejudice. She ignored their pleas as they were taken away. The classes seemed to be quite shocked that the archbishop would do such a thing. Neither Byleth nor Beleth blinked an eye at the action though. The twins went to sleep as peacefully as they would any other day and met with Rhea in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot thank you both enough for defeating those invaders in The Holy Mausoleum, and especially for protecting The Sword of the Creator. That sword is one of The Heroes’ relics, and the most precious artifact in the church’s possession. It is also a weapon of terrifying power. For now… I will entrust it to you, Beleth. Please use it wisely.” Rhea said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why would she give Bel something like that? If it’s precious and powerful, shouldn’t she be demanding it back right away? This archbishop either isn’t right in the head or…  she is… It looks like a normal Heroes’ Relic, but-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Byleth was thinking to herself as Seteth seemed to voice his concerns against the Beleth holding onto The Sword of the Creator as any normal person would. Currently he was saying something about Nemesis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s missing a Crest Stone. So how does your brother use it without one? Is it just different?” Sothis interrupted her thoughts as she came into view. Byleth glanced at her, but made sure it wasn’t noticeable.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, is that The Sword of the Creator’s special property? Can it be used by anyone? No she said it hasn’t had a wielder since Nemesis. Then again… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Byleth thought to herself just as the meeting was wrapping up. Beleth and Byleth bowed and left the chamber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bel, this way.” Byleth motioned down the hall as he headed to the stairs. Beleth complied with the request and walked with her to Professor Hanneman’s office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Professors Eisner. I was just doing some research on your Crests, I think I’ve finally narrowed it down, but first I need to make some modifications to the machine.” Hanneman said. He and his office were a mess, it seemed that he was at this all night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s The Crest of Flames, isn’t it?” Byleth asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is exactly what I was thinking. The fact that your brother is able to awaken The Sword of the Creator is exactly what brought me to this conclusion. I had a thought, ‘What if what we are seeing isn’t the whole picture? What if what is visible is simply a piece of a greater whole?’. So to confirm my theory, I’m making modifications to the Crest Analyzer as we speak.” Hanneman said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do I have to be here for this?” Beleth asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting to that Bel. First, give me the relic.” Byleth held out her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhea ordered me to keep this safe. I can’t hand it to you.” Beleth answered simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? I’m your sister, we literally have been in hundreds of battles together.” Byleth said with a bit of bite to her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sothis giggled, “That one sounded pretty real.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the point, By. Orders are orders.” Beleth said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Byleth, don’t do it.” Sothis said when Byleth thought about trying to steal the sword from him to test her theory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine… Be like that.” Byleth fact sniffled as she left the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Byleth, you really need to learn control with your growing emotions.” Sothis said as they walked down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am in complete control of myself. It comes with not having to deal with emotions after all.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Byleth told her through her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sothis let out a loud sigh, “If you say so…” She disappeared soon after. Byleth proceeded to put on her happy smile and teach her class as normal. For their month’s mission, they needed to travel to empire territory and defeat bandits who were causing trade problems. Beleth was assigned to defeat Miklan who had reportedly stolen The Lance of Ruin. Quite a feat for a mere bandit to achieve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone’s attention seemed to be on Beleth. There was a lot of talk at the monastery about how he was able to use the relic in battle. Byleth sparred with her brother a few times, but he refused to take the relic out outside of a real battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re brother is really something isn’t he?” Edelgard said one day after watching them spar. “If the legends are true then he’s able to defeat entire armies with that sword.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I read…” Byleth said monotonously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?” Edelgard asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope!” Byleth smiled at Edelgard, “I’m tired after a good workout like that. Wanna join me for some tea and sweets?” Edelgard nodded and came with Byleth for tea and cakes. Byleth often invited her students out for tea and cakes. She had a reputation to keep as a wondrous and outgoing professor who cared about her students. Not that she didn’t care for her student’s. She simply didn’t care about them in the way that people assumed she would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the days passed, Byleth continued to teach and train her students as best she could while also attending to their emotional needs. Although she wasn’t the best at emotions herself, she thought she had come to a good understanding of other’s emotional needs. Not to mention she had Sothis to help her on any deficiencies she might have, Sothis was always a wise and mystical force that made Byleth always believe that she might be a goddess in a way. At least that was before the young green haired girl turned back time. Now there was probably no denying the fact she was one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the month came to its close each of the classes left for their respective missions. The Black Eagles had a rather easy mission. Byleth commanded her class as she always did and swept the battlefield like The Ashen Demon she was known for being. There were always a few bandits who knew of her title and ran for the hills or dropped their weapons and begged for their lives. As much as she hated the name, it did come with some perks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of her class suffered any real injuries. Well none that were still around by the time they reached Garreg Mach. Caspar’s impulsive behavior had gotten him separated from the rest of the class and he did lose an arm once, but Sothis turned back time for the young lad and Byleth saved him immediately. Other than that one slip up everyone came out with some minor injuries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth happened to make it back to the monastery the same day as Byleth did. The twins made their way back up to The Audience Chamber and gave Rhea their report.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The bandits in the empire’s territory have been crushed. I turned those who we captured over to Lord Herving’s men. Piece of cake for me, no one was injured.” Byleth smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your report Professor Byleth.” Rhea smiled slightly at Byleth before turning to Beleth. “And how did your mission go, Professor Beleth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I recovered the relic as requested.” Beleth handed a bone spear to the archbishop before continuing, “but there was an unexpected occurrence during the mission. The relic released a black liquid and Miklan, the relic’s wielded, was consumed by it. He turned into a rampaging demonic beast. My class and I put a stop to him immediately after he turned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor you have done well to complete such a difficult task. You have shown exceptional skill in leading your students. I am forever grateful for the safe return of the Hero’s Relic. Just as I expected, you have mastered The Sword of the Creator.” Rhea praised Beleth first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As for the beast you slayed, see you it that you keep what transpired at the tower to yourself. People would lose faith in the nobles should rumors spread of one using a Relic and turning into a monster. All regions of Fodlan would fall into chaos. We must avoid that at all costs. Please ensure the students who accompanied you understand that. And you, Byleth, are not to say a word as well. Have I made myself clear?” Rhea spoke softly, but she wasn’t asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course archbishop.” Beleth said immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand.” Byleth answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His transformation into a Black Beast was nothing short of divine punishment from the goddess. Punishment for someone arrogant foolish enough to use a Heroes’ Relic even though they are unworthy and unqualified.” Rhea was nearly yelling at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So it turned that thief into a Black Beast if you don’t have the right crest for it? That might be something to tell the nobles you’re giving it to at least… How much is she hiding?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Byleth thought to herself, but her thoughts were interrupted by Seteth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhe- Archbishop!” Seteth came running into the audience chamber obviously distressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seteth, what troubles you?” Rhea spoke in a calm voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flayn is missing! I cannot find her anywhere!” Seteth exclaimed, “Professors, have you seen Flayn recently?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We only just came back, but I’ll ask all my students if they’ve seen anything.” Byleth said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have searched everywhere! Where could she be? She may be in danger! Oh no… No, no! What am I to do?” Seteth was overcome with worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm yourself Seteth.” Rhea said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Seteth. Detective Byleth is on the case!” Byleth smiled and reassured the man. Beleth simply nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor’s your mission for the month will be to find Flayn. Dismissed.” Rhea ordered. The twins bowed and left. Byleth walked briskly to her class to alert them of this month’s task. She spent her week asking around for answers, but wasn’t able to find any definite clues to Flayn’s whereabouts. She also had to chastise one of Beleth’s Blue Lions students, Sylvain, for insinuating that the girl may have eloped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bernadetta, have you seen Flayn?” Byleth asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Flayn’s not in here I swear! Ohhhh, I guess you wouldn’t believe me even if I said that.” Bernadetta said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I believe you. I just thought that you may have seen her since you only leave your room when no one else is around. Tell me if you do.” Byleth said before leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now… have I missed anyone else?” Byleth asked herself. She continued her walk until she came upon Shamir. She smiled as she approached the former mercenary. “Hellooooooo Shamir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Byleth, what do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want?” Shamir asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you know just with Flayn missing and all I was looking for clues about her whereabouts.” Byleth answered honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you suspect me because I’m from Dagda.” Shamir accused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I was just looking for people who are a bit more perceptive than others. Though I guess if you had seen anything you would’ve told the church. Silly me, guess this conversation wasn’t productive at all.” Byleth laughed at her own waste of time, “Well if you wanna hang out, one former mercenary with another, I can make time for you. I’ll see you around.” Byleth waved as she started up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm… there’s something not right with that girl.” Shamir mused to herself as she watched the new professor leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is useless you know.” Sothis appeared at Byleth’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s turning out this way… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Byleth thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re trying to find her before your brother, but perhaps you need to slow down.” Sothis said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps you’re right. I should stop running around the monastery and go back to my daily routines. When a clue reveals itself I need to have a clear mind to assess its significance. Thank you Sothis. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Byleth thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, now let's go have some tea or something.” Sothis smiled. Byleth did as she was told, but her mind still wandered to all the information they had acquired over the week. None of it seemed to connect to anything significant enough to lead them anywhere. Byleth continued to make her rounds on the monastery at night. She heard a pained voice screaming out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Sothis asked. Byleth shrugged as she made her way over to Edelgard’s room. Hearing more of the pained voice she knocked on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s there?” Edelgard called out from inside. Edelgard jumped off her bed and made her way to the door, “Professor… What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I heard something.” Byleth answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, perhaps I was talking in my sleep.” Edelgard answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad dreams?” Byleth asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… So you heard me, then. Yes, it was a nightmare. I’ve had them since I was a child. Stupid pointless dreams I can’t control… It’s terribly frustrating.” Edelgard answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps a walk to clear your mind? It’s a beautiful night after all, and I wouldn’t want to wake anyone with our conversation.” Byleth smiles lightly as she offers her hand. Edelgard takes it and follows the young professor outside to the stairs overlooking the moonlit pond. Edelgard and Byleth sat in the surreal moonlight in silence until Edelgard decided to break it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Swear to me that you will not tell a single soul of this.” Edelgard looked at her professor. Byleth turned to the princess and nodded. Byleth sat and listened as Edelgard told her of her past. Edelgard had ten brothers and sisters. With such a large family, Edelgard was ninth in line for the throne. She revealed that she wasn’t chosen to be the heir to the throne, she was the only one left who could inherit it. All ten of them were driven insane and killed by something Edelgard would not reveal to her. Byleth accepted all of these things as facts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The nightmares are a reminder… to never forget. To never allow such terrible things to happen again.” Edelgard said when she was finished. There was a long moment of silence between the two. “Even now, I’m the only one who can carry the weight of The Adrestiran Empire. The future of the empire… of everything… depends on me. Hm… I shared more than I intended to. I suppose there’s something in the air tonight. I’ve never told anyone about m y past before. Please… forget I said anything. Sleep well my teacher.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard stood up and took her leave, walking back to the dorms. Byleth stood to watch her leave. Edelgard gave her one last look, a smile… a sad smile… Byleth balled up her fist and gritted her teeth, “I won’t let anything happen to you, Edelgard. Noone should suffer like you have… Never again...” Byleth said before leaving to her own room.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sadness and grief. Genuine empathy for another. Byleth, you are changing faster than I can keep up with.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sothis smiled to herself, keeping her thoughts to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth retired for that night and went about her new usual routine. Look for suspicious individuals or some information that might lead her to Flayn. Two more weeks dragged on before Byleth finally found a clue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there kid, how’s it going?” Jeralt asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I was just trying to find out where Flayn is, but I haven’t had any luck. I don’t suppose you would know.” Byleth said, her tone monotonous as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry kid I haven’t seen anything. The most suspicious thing I’ve seen all day is Manuela carrying that mask earlier.” Jeralt said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What mask?” Byleth asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it was that one guy’s mask, the instructor. What was his name?” Jeralt thought to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeritza…” Byleth said with a realization.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes that one.” Jeralt said. “Did you think of something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeritza goes out at night.” Byleth said before leaving. She met Edelgard, Hubert and Caspar on her way to Jeritza’s dwelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey professor, where are you off to in such a hurry.” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It May be nothing. But I wanted to have a chat with Jeritza.” Byleth smiled as she walked at a brisk pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he may be involved in Flayn’s kidnapping?” Edelgard asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a small suspicion, but currently it’s the only one I’ve got.” Byleth said. As they approached the quarters they heard a shriek. “Caspar get the class now! And bring weapons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roger.” Caspar ran off in the opposite direction as the rest of the group charged into the building. Manuela’s feet were sticking out the door and she was lying in a pool of her own blood. Her finger was outstretched and pointing towards the bookshelf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth rushed to the body and applied a light green glow to Manuela’s wounds.“She’s injured. Unconscious, not dead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at her hand. It looks as though she is pointing at something…” Hubert moved to the bookshelf and nudged it. It opened revealing a secret passage underground. “There.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was an opening behind the shelf. Perhaps this will lead us to the culprit.” Edelgard mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caspar will be back soon, but Manuela needs more serious medical attention than I can provide right now. Edelgard, you’re stronger than Hubert, please rush her to the infirmary. We will continue down this path.” Byleth said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor, I’ll be back shortly. Please be careful.” Edelgard grabbed Manuela carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prepare a bed for Flayn as well. It’s likely that she will need medical assistance as well.” Byleth said. Edelgard nodded and left with Manuela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we?” Byleth said as she unsheathed her twin swords. Hubert nodded and made his way down the stairs with her. They ran through the corridors before finding a large group of warriors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems they were ready for us, perhaps it was foolhardy to move so quickly.” Hubert said as his hands glowed purple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay back then.” Byleth said as she dashed forward. Byleth dodged fireballs and lightning with ease as she attacked. Watching here was like watching a spinning wheel of death effortless cleave through a pack of enemies. Hubert simply stayed at the door as she started to paint the chamber red with the blood of dozens of mages and soldiers. This was nothing like he had ever seen. This was something that she had not even shown them in her previous battles.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Had she been training to develop new abilities? Or was she simply holding back?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He couldn’t tell which was the answer. Hubert’s hand glowed as he thought about striking the woman from behind, but his magic dissipated when he realized it would most likely be a futile attempt. As he watched her, he noticed that she had dropped her usual fake smile. She always did when she was fighting, but usually her face was more distant, as if she wasn’t paying attention. She seemed different now. Her eyes were wide open and unblinking. Almost as if she was using them to see every inch of the battlefield at once. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This work… Is truly the befitting of a demon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Caspar and the others arrived as she took out the last of the opponents. Some of his classmates looked at her with horror. It was obvious what she had just done. Countless bodies were strewn across the room with wounds from her swords, many with limbs missing. She had splattered blood all over her as well. She turned her head and looked at the class with those eyes of hers. She then blinked and her eyes went back to normal and she wore that fake smile she always had on. “Thanks for the help Hubert. I couldn’t have done it without you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right…” Hubert said almost skeptically. He didn’t want to say anything about what he had just seen. The professor wiped the blood off her face and relayed the situation to them. She quickly gave them orders and led them down the corridors. They encountered a few rooms of soldiers including what seemed to be a large cell. Ignoring it, they moved to the largest room where there was a large sealed door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth quickly took stock of her class. They had mostly been uninjured. Seeing what state they were in, she sent all the wounded back. The only ones left were Petra and Hubert. The team left much to be desired, but it was all they had. Byleth opened the door to reveal the horseman from The Holy Mausoleum, The Death Knight. He was accompanied by a soldier and a mage. Behind him were the bodies of Flayn and a red haired woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A pity, you are not the one I crave… I was expecting the one who wields that sword. But for you to make it this far unscathed. There may be more to you than I first assumed. Either way, one of us will die and the other will live. I will enjoy this dance of damnation.” The Death Knight spoke. “Kill them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he underestimating us? How dare he! Byleth teach him a lesson!” Sothis pretended to punch him in the air next to Byleth. The two at his side attacked Petra and Hubert while The Death Knight charged Byleth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth ran forward to meet her threat head on. She parried the scythe’s first strike, then dodged the next three. Finding her opening she slashed at him with both swords. He managed to block the attack with his scythe. The Death Knight backed away for a moment, most likely eyeing his prey. Byleth threw one of her swords towards him. He easily blocked the attack, tossing the sword to the side, but at the same time he did Byleth had disappeared from view. Just overhead she made a quick downward slash across his body. She had cut through his thick armor, a shallow cut but she had wounded him. He quickly moved his scythe to slash her, but it was too slow in such close range. She rolled just under the scythe while cutting into his side with her sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Death Knight grew angry and slashed all around him with his scythe while moving away slightly. The extra range and power of his scythe gave him the upper hand at their current distance over a swordsman. Even more so since she was wielding short swords, or one sword for now. All she could do was block with one sword, but it was uncomfortable only using one. He was overpowering her. Even through her blocks she was getting injured slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a powerful slash, she was sent flying back towards the wall. He continued his assault as he laughed uncontrollably. He dug his scythe into the wall with a slash. Byleth quickly made it around him and managed to lean down and pick up her discarded sword. She turned just in time to block the next strike. She was smiling, it was much easier to do now that she had both of her swords. With a quick flourish, she knocked him off balance and cut him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Death Knight jumped back to create some distance between them. Byleth took a few moments to breath and look around. Petra and Hubert seemed to have finished their battles, but weren’t up to fighting The Death Knight. Just as Byleth moved to attack a bright white and purple light appeared in the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Halt! You’ll have more opportunities to play soon. Your work here is done.” A man with a metallic voice said. He was short and wore a white and red mask over his face. He wore black robes with red outlinings and tassels. He was also holding a large black shield with an intricate design on it and had an axe at his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood. I will go…” The Death Knight said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Byleth yelled at The Death Knight, but he still disappeared in a purple and white flash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will cross paths again. I am The Flame Emperor… It is I who will reforge the world.” The man with the mask said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said, wait!” Byleth ran forward to grab him, but he disappeared just as she was about to make contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Flame Emperor… Performing such despicable experiments on children… He must be the one who hurt Edelgard in the past, or at least he’s in league with them. I’ll kill them all.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why did it take so long for me to write this? like I know where it's going and what everyone's doing but it took so fking long. You'd think I would've found sometime in between writing like ten bajillion stories to write up this chapter real quick, but somehow no!<br/>Anyways, I enjoy byleth so much. Beleth's so much less emotional and he doesn't think about things as much.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Byleth, quell your rage. Now.” Sothis commanded. Byleth took a deep breath in and squeezed her hand open and closed a few times.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks Sothis… How odd… I’ve never felt such a devouring need to kill before… Something’s terribly wrong with me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Byleth thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just being protective.” Sothis said, “For now, focus on the mission. Retrieve those two before they die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor, I believe it is time we take these two and leave.” Hubert said. Byleth walked over and examined Flayn as she picked her up off the ground, </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s odd… She doesn’t have many wounds, only a few cuts. Seems like she’ll recover by tomorrow… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hubert made his way over to the other girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch her.” Byleth commanded as she went to examine the red haired girl. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No visible wounds on this one… Scarring, but it’s old…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong, professor?” Hubert asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just… checking to see if they needed immediate medical attention and if it was safe to move them.” Byleth lied. Byleth grabbed Flayn while Petra and Hubert grabbed the red haired woman. They made their way to the infirmary where all of her students were already waiting for her. Linhardt checked over everyone immediately since Manuela was out of commission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re pale, and their pulses are slow… Still, I don’t believe their lives are in danger.” Linhardt concluded. Byleth nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You found Flayn? Where?” Edelgard had been waiting for them at the infirmary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You missed the most important part of the mission! We found her within a secret passage. The culprits were The Death Knight and… what was his name? Ah, The Flame Emperor. Sadly they got away.” Ferdinand explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sorry about that guys. I couldn’t capture either of them.” Byleth sighed, pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of that matters is Flayn’s safety. Right, professor?” Edelgard turned to Byleth and tried to comfort her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, thanks Edelgard.” Byleth smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We will take it from here. Professor, please inform Seteth.” Hubert bowed respectfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever the circumstance, I’m glad Flayn is safe. Though, I’m curious to find out who that other girl is…” Edelgard said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m curious about that too…” Byleth said. “I should go tell Seteth we found Flayn before his head explodes. You should get some sleep Edelgard. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he must be beside himself by now. I’ll see you tomorrow professor.” Edelgard smiled and bowed respectfully. Byleth slipped out of the infirmary and headed towards Seteth’s office. Byleth headed into Seteth’s room and notified him of the good news. The green haired man expressed his utmost gratitude several times to the professor. He then started to theorize about the reasons behind her capture and the events surrounding it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so special about Flayn?” Byleth asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The blood that flows through her veins is special. It is extremely rare... and extremely dangerous. If enemies who know the secrets of Flayn’s blood have appeared, our only option is to leave the monastery and go into hiding.” Seteth said sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brother, wait.” Flayn called out as she walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s she walking around? She was injured less than an hour ago.” Sothis asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her injuries weren’t serious, just like I thought… Something is terribly wrong here. I just don’t know what.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Byleth thought to herself and Sothis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In any case, you should keep an eye on Flayn and that red haired woman we saved.” Sothis said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flayn! What are you doing here? You should be resting.” Seteth expressed his concerns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not like the path of your thoughts. I do not wish to live in some lonely, remote location where I never get to see anyone. Not ever again.” Flayn said adamantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we stay here, you may be targeted again! Wouldn’t it be better for the two of us to live in peace?” Seteth argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if we ran off to some new location, there is no guarantee that they would not find us.” Flayn tried to argue her point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I protected her?” Byleth spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seteth turned to Byleth to ask what she meant, but Flayn spoke first. “Yes, that is what I was thinking. I believe it would be safest to stay in the monastery, where we are surrounded by capable knights and professors. Professor Byleth has proven she is more than capable of handling any threats that may come our way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She could join my class, I’ll be protecting her personally along with all The Black Eagles. I’ve already triumphed over the ones that had taken her prisoner twice now.” Byleth said when she saw that Seteth was still thinking things over in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seteth thought a few more moments, “I have to admit, you both have a point. Professor, I believe apologies are in order… Due to my position, I have closely scrutinized everything about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Seteth, I don’t mind it at all. My father would’ve done the same for me if we were in your positions.” Byleth smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seteth and Flayn were both taken aback by her statement. It could’ve been nothing, or she could’ve been implying something else. Seteth took a second before saying anything else. “Thank you professor, I am glad you understand. You are a trusted ally. So, I must ask you, can I entrust you with Flayn’s safety?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I’ll protect her with my life.” Byleth answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shall speak with the archbishop immediately. Please… Promise to look after Flayn. She’s all that I have.” Seteth turned to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do, big brother!” Byleth teased him slightly causing Flayn to laugh. Seteth groaned and sighed for a moment at her shenanigans. He smiled lightly as he turned back towards the door and left to meet with the Archbishop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much professor!” Flayn cheerfully hugged Byleth after her brother had left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem Flayn! I would’ve done it for anyone.” Byleth reassured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are quite a wonderful person, professor.” Flayn expressed her thanks again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should get some rest. You’ve had quite a day and you do have classes starting tomorrow.” Byleth pat her on the head. “Don’t want to be late on your first day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right! I’ll make sure I’m there bright and early!” Flayn smiled as Byleth took her leave. Byleth sighed as she made her way back to her room. She laid down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling in silence. Sothis must have gone to sleep or was just watching her quietly. Either way, it left Byleth to contemplate her loss of control today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun rose sometime during her contemplations and Byleth wasn’t sure if she had even fallen asleep. She went through a quick morning routine, brushing down her messier than usual hair. It’s not as if she wasn’t used to having a grueling battle then marching through the night. Though today she felt a bit more tired then she had before. Even so, she still had a job to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth arrived at the dining hall a bit earlier than usual which meant that there were only a few people there. Byleth quickly took a seat after grabbing herself something small to eat. Apparently staying awake most of the last night was not enough and now Byleth was sitting around with her thoughts again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s an odd face. I haven’t seen you make that one before.” Jeralt said with a small smile. He sat down across from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth looked over and her face returned to its normal passive one, “Good morning father.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt frowned slightly when he saw her face return to normal. “Did you have something on your mind?” He asked as he absently stabbed his fork into his food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing in particular. Are you doing well?” Byleth asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By, tell me what you’re thinking.” Jeralt pressed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saved Flayn yesterday from the Death Knight I told you about a few months ago. Someone named the Flame Emperor stopped our battle and I felt… ” Byleth paused for a moment, “something odd came over me. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill everyone I saw up to him too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Jeralt stared down as his plate sadly for a while. “I’m sorry Byleth. I didn’t mean for you to turn out like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Byleth cocked her head slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This might be my fault. You and Beleth… maybe taking you kids on the road and raising you how I did wasn’t the best…” Jeralt sighed heavily. “Maybe I… should have just stayed here…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both know that is a bad idea.” Byleth stated, trying to comfort her father somewhat. “Rhea has some kind of interest in both Beleth and I, more so Beleth than I of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Byleth, you have to stop comparing yourself to your brother. You are two different people.” Jeralt grabbed her hand slowly. Byleth bit the inside of her lip not sure what to say for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The point is,” Byleth let out a deep breath and took her hand back, “Rhea is planning something dangerous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that more than anyone.” Jeralt took his hand back. He looked around for a few moments and leaned in close, “If something ever happens to me, search my quarters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it that I’m looking for?” Byleth leaned forward and whispered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re mother’s ring. I’m giving you hers and I’m leaving your brother mine.” Jeralt answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you had a ring.” Byleth said as she looked at his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t worn it since the day your mother died. I just… couldn’t bear to continue wearing it.” Jeralt shook his head. Byleth nodded silently not sure how to comfort him now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning father, sister.” Beleth said as he sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Beleth.” They both said as they thanked him in their heads for breaking the awkward silence. Byleth gave them a quick rundown of her encounter with the Death Knight, leaving out her murderous outrage. Beleth gave them a report of what he was teaching his students. Jeralt glossed over the details of his missions before they finally finished their breakfast and parted ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth made her way back to her classroom which was empty for the moment. She sat down at her front desk and organized some papers as she waited for her students to trickle in. As per usual the first people to walk in were Edelgard, Hubert and Ferdinand. Ferdinand was going on about something as he always did, but Edelgard and Hubert seemed even less interested than usual in it. Edelgard and Hubert only gave Byleth a small greeting before taking a seat and staring intently at their desks. Every now and again they would look over to Byleth before staring back down at their desks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here!” Flayn walked in with a happy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“”Welcome to class!” Byleth gave her a big smile and waved. “Take a seat… that one’s available.” Byleth pointed to one. Flayn happily took a seat and opened her books. Soon the rest of the Black Eagles walked into the classroom. Class was rather quick and ordinary, although Edelgard and Hubert were quite a bit quieter than normal. Eventually class ended and everyone left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor!” Flayn called out to Byleth as she headed towards the library. “Are you classes normally like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Byleth smiled and nodded, “the non-combat classes that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh how wonderful! It was quite an experience.” Flayn smiled happily as she walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor Byleth.” A young white haired girl noticed Byleth walking straight towards her rather quickly. “Oh good, you’re here too Flayn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Lysithea, do you need something from us?” Byleth stopped in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, this works out well since you’re both here.” Lysithea nodded, “The people you fought the other day in the tunnels, did they wear weird masks and robes? Sort of like birds?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes actually…” Byleth stared at her. “How did you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flayn, were they testing your blood?” Lysithea turned to Flayn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye-no, I-I don’t know!” Flayn panicked a bit, “Oh! I just remembered! My brother told me he wanted me to come see him right after classes were over! Goodbye Professor, Lysithea!” Flayn ran off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, it appears she doesn’t want to talk about it.” Sothis popped into existence next to Byleth. Byleth’s reaction was quite subdued, only a quick glance at the gremlin goddess. “Must be quite traumatic for a young girl like her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I assumed as much.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Byleth thought to her. “Why are you asking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s for personal reasons.” Lysithea answered. “I would like to make a request, Professor Byleth. Allow me to join your class.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to join my class?” Byleth asked as she went over the notes of the other students in her head. “If I remember correctly, you have quite the aptitude for magic, specifically dark magic. My magic itself isn’t so great unfortunately, especially dark magic. The only magic that I’m able to perform are some minor healing spells, fire and lightning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see…” Lysithea frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m very sorry Lysithea. I really wish I could help you more.” Byleth put her hand on Lysithea’s shoulder and gave her an apologetic smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Lysithea shook her head. “I still want to join our class regardless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re that sure.” Byleth smiled and put her hand out instead. “Welcome to the Black Eagles then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you professor. I look forward to class tomorrow.” Lysithea smiled and shook her hand. The two parted ways and Byleth headed to the library. She quickly checked a few books out on dark magic and started studying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hello there young teacher.” Tomas the librarian said as he shelved some books. “Those are texts on dark magic, are they not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes they are.” Byleth gave him a false smile. “As a teacher I am expected to know quite a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How interesting.” Tomas said quietly. “Perhaps I could interest you in a few texts then, especially if you’re interested in learning more history as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do need to brush up on some more history.” Byleth nodded and followed Tomas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes well, unfortunately there is a lot of missing history, texts that have been destroyed all across Fodlan. Even in this library, or maybe especially.” Tomas said ominously. After collecting a couple of books and thanking him she headed towards her room. She ate an apple as she stared at the books, quietly reading through them. She eventually came upon a piece of paper shoved into one of the books. It seemed to be some sort of dragon. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Immaculate One… I wonder if this is the same monster that Beleth fought… Why is this in the library? Rhea would have hidden this. What’s Tomas’ angle? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Byleth wondered to herself as she closed the book.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey look at that, this story's not completely dead. Had a few new ideas for it and started writing again. Now I just need to figure out where to put certain parts of it.... man I wish i was better at planning.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>